Always and Forever
by mpfatima23
Summary: Christian Grey. No family. Not in school anymore. A failure to himself. Until a night with... her... changed his life. He found his always and forever girl. Mature for future. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Really quick intro. I am a new author with a new type of story. I have always loved Ana and Christian but I think, for a new flavor, a new love interest and especially an OC will be a good idea to spice things up.**

 **I hope you still stick with the store though.**

 **So without further ado, here is the first chapter.**

* * *

 _Christian POV_

You can do this Christian. Just talk to them and hopefully they will understand. Breathe in and breathe out. Okay, calm down, everything will be okay. They will understand why you had to drop out of Harvard. They will, maybe, understand why you became Elena's submissive. I can say I was young and horny and now I realize how fucked up it is.

I am talking to myself.

Great.

I am currently in my car preparing myself for a very, very difficult talk with my parents at their house. I am finally going to tell them after 3 months that I dropped out of Harvard because I have a good idea about starting my own company with a good friend. I also want to admit my relationship with Elena that I have ended. I look around and notice a few cars out.

 _Wonder who is here? Probably the rest of the family. Great._

I get out of the car and walk up the front house. I am greeted by this new girl with blonde pigtails. I notice she is making flirty eyes at me, wish, I want her not do. "Welcome Mr. Grey. My name is Gretchen, may I take your jacket?" She says with an accent. I nod and give her the jacket that kept from the small cold outside. Also to hide the nervous shakes.

"Christian, my handsome son, you are here." I hear Grace say. My mother just has to compliment me when she greets me. She comes up to me and gives me a small hug and kiss on the cheek. I notice pigtails scurry off to another room. "Mother." I say.

"Come, we are all in the family room. We have very excited to hear how everything is going up in Harvard. Mia and your father especially." She says. "Dinner will be up shortly till then, we will talk."

We head to the family room and I see my father and Elliot watching a game on tv. Mia is the first to see me and jumps up from the floor. "Christian! You're here!" There is my 14 year old sister. Peppy as always. "Yes, I am here." I say rolling my eyes. She hugs ne and hug her back. Elliot nods at me and turns back to the game. My father gets up gives me a pat. "Christian, how are you son? Hopefully good, I only wanna hear great things from Harvard." He says with a warm smile.

 _Oh, just wait and that smile will turn into a frown._

"Yeah... so how is everyone?" I never small talk but it seems very appropriate right now.

"Great son, we are very happy you and your brother could both be here. I know it is very random to do an impromptu family dinner and visit but I want to know what is going on in both of male babies life" Says my mother.

"Yeah, speaking of what is going in my life I have something important to talk about. There really isn't a good time to talk about this so I am just-"

"Hello, where is everyone?" I hear the devil say.

I turn around and see Elena and she sees me. I haven't made contact with her since I ended things but that doesn't mean she stopped. My parents greet her and she says hi to my siblings then she comes up to me. "Christian, I didn't think you will be here. How are you?" She says coming up to give me a hug probably but I take a discreet step back. "Yes I am here."

"Christian, what where you going to say son?" Says my father and now all eyes are on me. Shit.

"Right. I was going to say something. Umm... I uh..." I say. Fuck it I am just going to say it. "I dropped out of Harvard."

I take a drink out of my champagne glass that I grabbed at some point and look around the room. Everone is staring at me. Someone say something. "What?" I hear my father say. I look up at him an notice a bew look in his eyes, one I can only suspect is anger. A new kind of anger.

"I dropped out during the summer. I met this girl from my class last year and she and I, especially me, want to start a company. We have been looking around, starting to make our into deals."

"With what money?" I hear my father say. "The money we have been sending you. What about the money your mother and I have wasted on your education?" He says not getting up but the frown on his fave getting deeper and deeper.

"Carrick, honey, let's talk about this alone-" I hear my mother.

"Talk about what? How our son just ruined his life!?" He says. "Mia go to your room please" Mia gets up and glances at me and heads out of the room and we hear her footsteps on the stairs. No doubt she will listen in somehow.

Elliot has turn off the tv and is listening in quietly. Elena is just sitting, with a smirk. Probaly thinking that if I had asked her she would have giving me money or this wouldn't happen if I was her submissive still.

"So, Christian, what is your plan? You think after dropping out of school, we are going to give you money? That is why you go to finish school!" He says, voice loud.

"No, but I am only asking for some start up money. We have deals already lined up and investors. If we can just have some money, I know we can pay it back. A year tops. We just need a foundation. Trust me." I beg.

"Trust you? After dropping out of school? Look I am going to work some connections and you will attend next semester and we will put this all behind us. Now let's go eat and forget this happened." He gets up and starts to head out. He has the final say, like always. Everyone starts to get up and heads out.

"No. No I am not gonna let you ruined my dream. By the time I graduate, these deals will be already making millions. The investestments would be a greater value. This is what I want and I am not letting you ruin it."

Carrico turns around and faces me. Elliot is gapping at me because he knows that I am in the lead now, a first in this family. My mother is still and Elena is still a bitch. "I said no Christian."

I am also forgetting something. "By the way Elena and I have had a sexual relationship. Since I was 15. Just wanted to tell you guys." I look at her and smirk.

Grace gasps and turns to her friend. "Is this true?" She says. Elena looks furious and glances at me and a mischievous glint in her appears. "Of course not. He is lying, I would never. He is obviously using sympathy as a tools for you to give him money. He actually asked me for a few thousand dollars back in the spring. I gave him some but I thought it was for school and now I am not sure."

She did, but she always gives me money. I look at my mother and notice she is actually agreeing with her. "You believe me mom. Right?" I whisper.

She turns to me and gives me a small but sad smile. Tears start to spring in her eyes. "Honey, I want to but "she shakes her head," you give me no choice. Dropping out of Harvard!? Now making excuses for money."

"It's not an excuse! If you can just listen to-" I interrupt but I get inturrupted.

"I am sorry. Listen and do what your father says. He knows what is best for you." She says.

"No. You know what? I can't be around people who don't support me and my dreams. I am going." I turn and head to the pigtails girl and tell her to give me my jacket.

"Son, If you leave and don't go back to school, don't ask us for help. We will be here just don't ask for help when you need it." I hear my father say.

Pigtails gives me my jacket and I turn and look at my _wonderful_ family. I see Mia coming down the stairs and notices me leaving. "Don't worry dad, I won't because I won't be coming back. I am leaving and you may have lost a son."

My mother gasps and as well as Elena. I glre at her and I look to my dad who has stopped frowning and now surprised, sad even. "Christian, I didn't meant that-"

"I know, but you don't trust me, believe me, and be a disappointment." I say.

"Bro, c'mon, let's just eat dinner." I hear the first words from my brother.

"Christian, please don't leave. We will talk and maybe figure this out." I hear my teary love mom say. My angelic mom.

"I'm sorry mom. I just... can't." I start to head out and hear one last voice talk.

"Christian..." I hear Mia say. "I look up and see from the stair my sister. "Don't leave. I just got to say hi. I believe you and I think you can do it. Please just don't break our family."

I see tears in her eyes, my mother's eyes, and my father's. I look at Mia and give her a smile.

"I know."

I turn and leave out the door. Got in my car. And left.

* * *

 _When I was young I never needed anyone._

 _And making love was just for fun._

 _Those days are gone, livin alone._

 _I think of all the friends I've known._

 _When I dial the telephone, nobody's home._

 _All by myself._

 _Don't wanna be all by myself._

 _Anymore._

This is my song. This is my life. No family. No one to go to. Just 21 years old and I am listening to the most loneliest song in the world. Outside of Target. I bought some snacks so I can just sit like hermit who just left his family.

The song still on.

"FUCK! I hate my life." I scream into the steering wheel. Then I hear knocking on my window. I turn to see a very young girl outside my girl wearing all black a scrunchie in her hair and carrying some bags.

I roll the windows down and look at her with a frown. "What?" I say with a stern voice. She smiles and I realize how young she really is. She looks to be around Mia's age. I hope she is not a prostitute.

"Hey, are you drunk?" She asks kindly.

"No. Why?"

"Cool, I was wondering if you can do me a favor. A big one. I need a chofer and I saw you just listening to this song and you look miserable. So, I thought that maybe you have nothing to do tonight. I know there is a risk of you raping, murdering, or kidnapping me but I need a car and someone to drive it. Please." She says.

"First off, I won't do those things. Second, what makes you think I have nothing else to do. Third, why?" I say.

"Look you look lonely that's why I think you can. Also, I will explain on the way to the place we are going. Please!?"

I look at her closely and see her clearly. She is young but looks tall, has dark brown hair, and blue-green eyes.

 _Pretty._

"So," she says "will you do it?"

"What the hell? Get in." I say. "Yes." She says to herself and gets inside. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Christian Grey. Yours?" I ask.

"Kendall Hill. Now, Christian Grey, we are about to begin the most exciting night of our lives. We are going on a revenge night. Now do you know where Mellow Oak is?" She says putting the bags in the back. I give her a nod. "Great." She says and smiles at me. She has a beautiful smile. "Head that direction and I will tell you why I am going there."

* * *

 **Hopefully you like it. So yes my OC is a girl and her name is Kendall and she is young. Ana will appear but later on and you will find out what is her connection to Christian but they will not be involved with each other.**

 **Please let me know what you think and I will update at least once a week or very two weeks but they will be long chapters like this one and even longer.**

 **Credit to the Fifty Shades Trilogy for characters.**

 **All By Myself- Eric Carmen or Celine Dion (which ever you prefer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I know there might be some people who will not like this so please read author's note below. Hear what I have to say beacuse it applies to many other stories.**

* * *

 _Christian POV_

I see her rummaging through some of the stuff she has bought. I see spray cans, cling wrap, and eggs. She also has two boxes that who knows what is in there. I'm getting worried that we are committing something illegal.

"Hey, how old are you?" I ask. She stops what she is doing and glances at me for a moment then goes back to her crap. "I am 15. Is that a problem?"

"What? You're 15!? I thought you were at least 18 not 15. Where are your parents?" I say.

"Out of town." She says. "Don't you dare stop this car. I need this to happen and you're the only one who can do this for me."

"I wasn't but now I really have to know why we are doing this?" I ask.

She sighs and continues what she is doing.

"I am moving to L.A. starting tomorrow. I am a sophomore at Churchill High School. Do you know it?" She asks. "Yeah I know it." I say. "Well," she says "I have _great_ friends there. Here is why. I have always had a tough time making friends. First, I am hispanic. My mother's family is from Mexico and my dad's mother is from Mexico too. So, I hanged with both the latino crowd and the white crowd. Not trying to be racist, is just how people group up, but I never belonged to one crowd. Which gave me a hard time having something in common with people. Then I am very tall. I am 5'8."

I look over at her and gape. Young and tall, almost as tall as me.

"Yeah, so since I was young I knew one thing I will always be good at. Modeling. I was good at other things but modeling was always something I can be good at. I am tall enough and not trying to sound vain but I am pretty. Which gave other girls, and some cousins, to judge me for it. Then I had dance friends but either they were jealous of how good I was, I do practice, or they thought they were better than me. Then most girls at school thought I was freak since I was tall. So, modeling is now iffy. Then I met two girls who were nice and cool. So we became friends. Alice and Lucia were great. Then I had a crush on a guy, Alice slept with him, Lucia knew, and they started to call me names as well."

I stay quiet and wait for more.

"I thought I could trust them, especially Lucia, but now I am back to tall, lonely freak. I don't even know if I want to model anymore." She says. I look over and see glossy eyes. I wanna say something but I stay quiet. We are here anyway.

"We're here." I say. She looks up at me and smirks. "Great. Ready to see Alice's new car?"

* * *

We are going to get arrested. That would give my mother a heart attack.

"No! We are not doing this. What if we get caught?" I say. She gets the eggs, spray paint, and cling wrap out from the car. She gives me the eggs, puts the cling down, and takes the pink spray paint with her. "Trust me, we won't. There is a party going on tonight, Alice is probably there, and Alice's parents are out of town also. Her parents are having affairs with each other. Don't tell me how I know but I think that is a good way to payback someone. I put in the note and gave some of the tweeters from school the tip. Great huh?." While she says this she opens all of the spray cans and starts to shake one. I can't believe this girl.

"Okay, I am spray painting. You are egging the sprayed parts. Got it? Great." She says and she starts spraying the car. We continue this and once we are done we cling the car and throw way all of the trash in a neighbor's trash can.

"Wow, masterpice. Now hold on." She goes up and gets a blue spray paint and spray paints her intials as well as mine.

For some reason that makes me smile. I got to admit, this was fun. "Cool let's go to Lucia's house. It's a few blocks down.

We get in the car and head to the other girl's house. The more I think about what she has gone through, I am glad I let her do this. But still, it's wrong. We get to the house and she gets the two boxes and steps out. She turns to me and says to wait here for her. She runs to the front of the house and leaves both boxes and rings the doorbell.

"Now we wait." She says as she enters the car. Then we do. After a while a few seconds, I see a young girl come out of the door of the house and look down. She picks up the one on top and takes out what looks like a brownie. She starts to eat it, which by the way is stupid since she doesn't know what is in it, and reads a piece of paper. I hear a giggle next to me and look over to Kendall who smirks at me. I turn back and see the girl with a frown which turns to a look of disgust as she spits the brownie and screams. She picks up the other box and the note but leaves the brownies behind.

"Oh my god, I knew she would eat the brownie before she read the note. Ever read The Help?" She asks while laughing.

"No." I say.

"Look it up."

I drive off and head out of the community. I am hungry. "Wanna go somewhere to eat?"

"Sure. There is a diner east of here on the right."

* * *

"I want a vanilla milkshake, a cheeseburger, and large fries please." She says. Damn she can eat. I like that.

"I want the same but a chocolate shake instead." We give the menus back to the waitress.

"So, why were you listening to All By Myself? Did you break up with your girlfriend?" She asks.

"No, my family." I look out the window since I don't want to look at her at the moment since I am still in pain. "Oh." I hear. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't. I dropped out of Harvard."

"Wow, what made you do that?"

"I have always dreamt of starting my own company. Now is a good time to do it, so I said fuck it. Why wait? I told my family and I asked for a bit of money. I know I shouldn't have but I need it. Now I am not going to school, broke off of my family, and no life. That's not even the worse part."

"Oh shit it gets worse?" She says. I chuckle and nod.

"Yeah. Since I was 15, I had a sexual relationship with a family friend. I ended it with her. I told them but they thought I was making excuses. I didn't even get to tells them the worse part. It was a BDSM relationship. I was the submissive. She was the dominant."

"What the hell is BDSM?" She asks.

"Look it up." I say with a smirk. She smirks at me and we both get our food.

We eat quietly and I really get to look at her now. She is beautiful. I can see her being a model, a good one. She looks up and smiles. I smile back. Probably the first one tonight. "Where do your parents live?" She asks.

"Bellevue. Why?"

"Can you get in?"

"Yeah." I look up at her and see a very mischievous look on her face.

* * *

We park outside the house. She getts the leftover eggs and spray paint and hands me some. "Ready?" She asks. I face her and smirk. "Yes!" We head out and start to make our way to the house.

Then for the next hour we egg and spray paint to our hearts desire. She hands me the blue spray paint and I do what she did with the car. When we tought it was perfect we hear voices. "Carrick honey, you shouldn't have done that? What if he will never contact us? I am so scared." I hear my mother say. "Sweetie, he will be alright he will. The nerve of him to make excuses and accusations like that about Elena."

Fuck! I grab Kendall's arm and start running back to my car.

We make it and I drive off. Wonder what their reactions be when they see what I have done with my fellow partner in crime. I speed off and we make it to the nearest freeway. "Whoo! Fuck yeah!" I scream and I roll the windows our so I can scream even more. Kendall is laughing and screaming with me. And that is what we did.

Screamed.

Screamed till our throats hurt.

I look over to the clock and see its almost 1am. "You should start getting home." She loks at the clock too but smiles.

"Nah. I want to go one more place. A place that I want to be at in my last night in Seattle." She says.

"Okay where to?"

Then we make it at some park. She starts to walk to a tree. She lays down and closes her eyes. I stand next to her awkwardly and sensing that, Kendall pats down next to her. I layed down and we just layed there. Looking into the sky. "You could just start your company with what you have. I bet you're rich."

I stay quiet and think of what to say but I realize she is right. I have my own account and that is where I put all of my money. I also have a bunch of saving that I could live off that in the meantime. Plus with Ross's share of the money, I could make it work. "You're right." I say quietly.

"I am always right." She says with a giggle. She has a beautiful giggle. "Yeah, I could start it." I mumble.

We slept. Thats is all we did. Sleep and no nightmares came to me. A first.

Once some daylight breaks through I take Kendall home. I stop the car outside of the house. We sit quietly and enjoy our last few moments together.

"Thank you. For everything." She says.

"No thank you. I will never forget this night."

"Me neither." She says. "You can do it. Start your company. Name it after you. I know you can. I hope your family comes around."

"Me too. I want to let you know, that you are beautiful. Very. If you want to model go ahead and model." I say.

She looks at me and smiles that big, great smile and I give her one back.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey." She steps out of the car.

"Goodbye Ms. Hill."

And that was the last time I saw her. It will be three more years till I see her again.

* * *

 **I was bored so I wrote another chapter. I want to say one thing before I get to the more serious thing. Sorry if there are mistakes I will fix them at some point and when I am finished I will probably add more parts to chapters.**

 **Now for an important message.**

 **Sometimes there will be stories you don't like. You wish the author could change them but author and some people like it how its is. I am a Christian/Ana fan. I love them but I wanted to imagine some otehr kind of girl to the mix. Its not me I am imagining its just a girl I made up.**

 **I don't like some kind of stories but I dont say to please change it or say that its not your kind of story. I don't care if you like it or not. Reviews should be only for saying good thing, please update, and a kind critique about the story.**

 **I respect stories and I am new to fanficttion. I haven't even looked at many other stories, but I hope too.**

 **Please listen to what I am saying because it also applies to other authors and stories.**

 **I read a story a while back about Christian and an OC character and I thought it was better than half of the stories on this. I also want to say thank you so much for those who, like me, even though you like Christian/Ana but still like this story. Especially those who just like it.**

 **Thank you and I hope you are happy with life.**

 **Don't be afraid to message me if you have questions or concerns.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews for this, still, is a fanfiction story. Again, I made up Kendall and this is fanfiction.**

 **Thank you. Again.**

 **Also I won't update this frequently but I will try to.**

* * *

 _Christian POV_

I did it.

I have successfully at 24 started and progressed my company above the $100 million networth and increasing at a good pace.

I am proud of myself.

I went and started with the few 85,000 thousand that me and Ross had. We thought it wasn't enough but some of our first deals were small but grew in value so we made more money than we started off with after 6 months. Then a few investors with large investments came along after a year of starting my dream.

Grey Enterprise Holdings.

A company so successful from a Harvard dropout. I am the business version of Mark Zuckerberg.

But I still haven't talked to my family. I still want to tell them about Elena and BDSM, but I can't. I am so angry at how it all turned out that I just couldn't face them anymore. I still talk to Elliot, I had to since I wanted to buy a building for GEH. It was awkward, but we both got used to it. I also started to go to therapy with a therapist called Dr. Flynn about a month ago. For many reasons.

I still have nightmares about my childhood. Still have my touch issues. I also practiced a bit of BDSM maybe. No, yeah I did.

I wanted to see if it could help but I just couldn't. I had three subs. The first two were okay and pretty, but my last one was the one that made me give it up. I was disgusted and realized after I learned the ugly truth about her that I couldn't relive my past anymore. I have to try to move forward.

 _Anastasia Steele._

"Mr. Grey? You have Martin on the line. Want me to get rid of him?" Said my new assistant Andrea. She started put as an intern but she was so dedicated to this company that I gave her an actual job. "You know my answer. Can you get me a coffee?" I said going back to my spreadsheets about a new company I just bought. "I will tell Martin you are busy. The coffee machine is broken on this floor. They all are."

"What!? How did that happen?"

"The twins from the finance department were being idiots as usual." She said.

"Tell me why I haven't fired them yet?" I said and I grunt.

"Because they are good at their jobs. I can get you one from the cafeteria, even though it's horrible." She said.

Ughh no. "Its fine." We hear a knock and I look towards the door and see Ross coming in. "Grey" She says and Andrea smiles, nods and leaves. "Yes Ross. If this is about Martin don't say anything. He is a pansy cheating on his wife by the way. He can't even do his job right. I will not listen in on the new deal with Taiwan." I say and I stand up from my chair. I go over the desk and lean on the desk facing Ross. "He messes up somehow, this deal is too important for that type of nonsense."

"I agree but that is not why I am here. I just want to let you know I am not leaving for New York. Gwen got sick with the flu and I want to stay here with her." She says.

"You're going to miss the dinner." I say.

She snorts. "As if that is something to not miss. You don't want to go there either."

"Yes true, but I have to go to New York either way. Need to check up on the new branch there. Now that our networth is growing I have to make sure everything is running smoothly." Everything has to be in my vision.

"Right... Well have a nice trip and go have fun. Go get laid or something. You look like you need it." She says as she gets up from the chair she was sitting on and leaves.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble to myself.

Later that day, I leave on my new company jet. Since I travel a lot and want privacy I went ahead and bought it. I get in as well as Taylor. Taylor is the one person who I can rely on, thought I don't show it, I appreciate his hard work. I am sure it's not easy with a young daughter. I just hired him a few months ago, but I knew right away he was perfect. Ex-marine, can call on him 24/7, and listens to me.

"Taylor make sure we are set to go." I say and I sit down setting my laptop and papers to when I can use them.

"Yes sir." And he goes do what he does.

* * *

Meetings. Meetings. Meetings. Work but no pleasure. Of course as C.E.O. I saw this coming, but I am young. I never really was social but hey I am 24 years old.

I gett out of the building my GEH New York is and head towards a Starbucks across the street. The fucking idiots in that conference room always either make me want to drink coffee or drink alcohol. Either one makes it better. I enter the coffee shop and thankfully is not as crazy as always. New Yorkers and their coffee. I make my way to the register and wait in line. Once it is my turn I order.

"A black coffee." I say getting my wallet out.

"Sir," says the girl on the register who happens to have a face that was painted by a five year old and hoop hearings. She is also wearing a stupid hairdo on her hair that seems fit for a girl from the 80s. "I can't allow you to order a coffee."

"But this place sells coffee. It's what the business is made for." I say with a frustrated tone.

"Yes, but you in New York." She says with a one of those accents they hace here. "You need to order like a frapp. So you want frapp?"

"No, I want a coffee. I don't like a _frapps_."

"Sir, I am putting down for a Caramel Frapp. K? You look like a caramel guy. What is your name?"

I sigh knowing she not changing it. "Put down Grey."

"Gay? Sir, I don't know your sexual orientation. Does it look like I am hitting on you. I get I am hot but I will put it down. Props to you for being proud! You go wait and thank you." She says. I roll my eyes and go pick out a table for me beacuse I need to sit and mentally go over what just happened.

I look around for tables with outlets and that is away from anyone. Many tables are either taken or not my cup of tea. I then see one table that is on the corner, quiet, and has an outlet, but someone is already there. A young lady on her laptop and wearing headphones. For some reason she looks familar. I feel myself walking towards her and that is when I see who it is. I never would of thought that I will see her again.

There she is. Kendall Hill.

My one night with her has been one of the best nights of my life. Everytime I was feeling like my usual self I would think back on that night. I go up to the table and stare at her for a few seconds like the creep I am. She notices a shadow over her so she looks up and has a surprised look on her face.

I smirk. "Ms. Hill. Lovely to see you."

She gasps and then smirks as well. "Lovely to see you too Mr. Grey."

We stare at each other for a while. Grey eyes looking into those blue- green eyes.

"Gay!?" We hear and she laughs. "I wonder who's Gay?" She snorts. I feel myself get a bit red and I walk over to get my frapp. I then walk back and see Kendall almost about to burst into laughter. "When did you change your name? Or is it that you came out?"

"Haha very funny. Nope not Gay or gay." I roll my eyes and sit in front of her. She closes her laptop and puts her headphones down. I look at her again and realize she has matured.

 _Really matured._

She is as beautiful as I remembered. Her face is more well defined and wearing natural makeup. I haven't seen her body but judging by her arms she seems fit. Her smile is still great as always. Then I see a blush form.

"Why are you blushing Ms. Hill?" I ask.

"Why are you starting Mr. Grey?" She says. We are quiet for a bit, just drinking this moment in.

"Nice suit. I guess you are one of those Mr. Mogul kind of guy. Did you accomplished your dream?"

"Yes. I did. Named it after myself." I smirk. She giggles and shakes her head. "Of course."

"What about you? Did you decide to model?" I ask drinking my frapp. Its actually really good.

"I did. I am struggling at the moment but for an 18 year old I am doing more than well. I actually had an audition for a job in late fall. Big thing. I hope I get it." She says.

"I am sure you will." I say and smile and she gives me a shy smile back. "I read The Help." She looks at me and smiles that big great smile she has. We both laugh and I continue. "I see what you did to what was her name. Lucia? Very cruel."

"Yeah, I used my neighbor's dog to give me some stuff and I put it in the brownies."

"What was in the other box?" I ask.

"Oh, pictures of us but with an x on her faces." She says. "Did you make up with your family?"

I stop laughing and frown. "No, I just talked to my brother but it was for a business project. I haven't contacted them and they haven't either."

"I looked up what was BDSM." She whispers. "What were you?"

"A submissive. I am not going to lie, I practiced it as a dominant for a while but the lst girl... she revealed something and made me realize I have to move on. Learn how to control myself and my life." I say.

"Oh. Did your family?" She asks.

"No and I don't really plan to." We stay quiet for a while and I feel a soft touch over my hand. I see her hand, holding and caressing it. I look up at her and she looks up at me.

"We are doing fine. I have friends. Models. Friends I have made. Dancers who are mature. There is a gay one. All because I learned a lot from that night." She says. I smile at that. We both learned something that night.

I drink from my frapp and realize a note with a number on it. I read it and its from the frapp girl, she gave me her gay best friend's number. I laugh and show Kendall who laughs as well.

"So is modeling the only thing you are doing?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. I am not planning on school. I have some inspiration from you for that. I also have my own beauty channel on youtube and have wanted to act a bit. Nothing really." I chuckle. "Yeah nothing." I say. I look at the time on my phone and realize I am late for a meeting. Shit.

"I have to go. Meetings. Are you free tonight? Do you live in New York?" I ask.

"No, I don't and yes I'm free." She says.

"Great, 7 o'clock? Dinner? Here is my card." I say and I hand her my personal card. She nods and takes it.

"Okay. I will send you my address of the hotel I am staying at."

"Good. Look forward to it." I get my stuff and turn to her. "Kendall."

"Christian." She says. "Go me Mr. Mogul. Better yet, Mr. Grey."

I smile at that and leave.

* * *

Okay Grey. You are just going on a date with a hot model who just happens to know you are a frak on the sheets. Did I mention hot? Shit why am i nervous. I am Christian Grey.

Currently I am outside of the car with Taylor beside me, waiting for Kendall to come out of her hotel. I changed my clothes at least 20 times before coming and may or may not have sweaty hands. I have picked a nice restaurant a few blocks from here so we can walk there. Taylor is just here for security measure. A rising owner of a successful company gets threats.

I notice her first.

She has a good natural but there makeup look with nicely curled hair. She is wearing a white dress that enhaces her light tan skin for natural glow and a sweetheart neckline. She has an ivory color trech coat with black buttons and black toule on the bottom. Then the best part of her, the black heels that enhaces her beautiful, smooth legs. She is looks...

"Hey, wow you look handsome. Really handsome." She says as she comes up at me. I smile and so does she.

"You look beautiful." I whisper. She blushes. "Oh this, I just threw this like two hours ago." I chuckle and she smiles. We just can't stop smiling. She turns to look at Taylor and extends her hand. "Hi, Kendall Hill." She says to him.

He gives her a smile and accepts her shake. "Jason Taylor. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hill."

"Oh, call me Kendall. Better yet Kendz." She giggles and he smiles bigger. Watch it Taylor.

"Rather not." He says. He glances at me and I nod at him to go away.

"Come Kendall," I say offering my arm to her." we have a dinner to get to. Shall we?"

She accepts, linking her arm to mine. "We shall. So Jason Taylor? Is he your secret lover?" She says in joking manner.

"Funny, no Taylor is my CPO. Remember I am rich." I say with smirk.

"Yeah and an asshole." She says.

"Oh, really, I guess assholes shouldn't pay for their dates."

"Oh no no, you are paying. I worked hard to get this look together." She says with a laugh and I can't help but laugh as well.

We continue walking to the restaurant. Making jokes and making fun of the night. We get to our table and order our food and make some small talk.

"So if you don't live in New York, where do you live?" I ask and take a sip of my white wine. She puts down her coke and answers. "I live in Seattle actually."

"Oh, that's good. I live there too. Kind of hace to since my company is set up there."

"Yeah, not a lot of people I know live there so I chose to move there, but I want to live in L.A. too. The real estate is expensive there but it is nice. But for now I live in Seattle." She says.

"Are you from Seattle?" I ask.

"No," she says, "I am from Texas actually. San Antonio to be exact. My family moved around. Just my parents, brother and I."

I wouldn't have guessed she had siblings. "A brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Caleb. He looks a bit like me but he is annoying. He is 14."

"Thats nice, so you talk to your family a lot?" I ask.

"Yes I am very close to them." She says awkwardly, maybe trying to not hurt my feelings.

I nod and we stay quiet until our food is here.

"Ooh, I am starving!" Kendalls says as she dives in her large steak. She moans and I can hear that moan on repeat for hours. Get it together Grey.

We eat and continue to know each other even more than we already do. I learned that her favorite color is pink, she likes any kind of music except country, and she can cook. She can cook mexican food very well according to her.

She learned that my whole family thinks I am gay, I just got my flying license, and the most embarrassing thing about me.

She is laughing so hard that she is crying. The whole restaurant is looking at her like she is the most ridiculous woman they have ever seen. "You like female pop stars. Who would have guessed?"

"Shut up. The whole fucking city can hear you!" I say.

"I just can't believe you like female singers and know their songs. Especially Britney Spears and Beyonce." She keeps laughing but her laugh is dying down. She davs her napkin on her eyes to get rid of the tears that have formed.

"Okay, everyone has a secret guilty pleasure. Mine Queen B and Britney... bitch." I exclaim.

"Wow. So you like Lady Gaga?"

"Yes."

"Katy Perry?"

"Yes."

"Rhianna?"

"Duh. Yes."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" She snorts.

"Yes." I say. "I am sure."

We are finishing up our dessert and I get the check. Even though she doesn't seem like a gold-digger, I like how she is not fighting for the check. Although she has the I-am-a-headstrong-female kind of act so I know it won't last long. We head out and back to the hotel, no doubt Taylor is following us.

"This is my first date. Ever. I have never dated." I say as we walk.

"Me neither. I have been on dates but never serious enough for a second." She says.

"I hope you don't find it weird that I have had relationships, just not one where you date." I say awkwardly.

"I am well aware and I don't care. That is in the past. What you have done at night, day, morning whenever is your business." She says and I give a slight chuckle.

"Thank you and thank you for telling me to chase my dream. That night." We make it to the front of the hotel and I realize we were holding hands the entire time we walked.

"My pleasure." She says with a giggle.

We don't let go and I certainly don't plan too. This girl is something, something I don't want to separate from. "You never know what could happen in a hotel. Someone could get me or something, so maybe you can walk me to my room." She says looking through her eyelashes.

 _Fuck._

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. Show me the way." I say and we head inside. We get on an elevator and fortunately the whole time we were there we were alone because we just kept looking at each other the whole time while holding each other's hands. Once the elevator stops at her floor we get out and she leads me to her room.

"This is me." She says and she leans back on the door. We get close. Really close. I want to kiss her so bad, but I can't. She hasn't even learned the whole truth yet. She doesn't know why I actually became a dominant for a while or why I got in BDSM in the first place. I haven't even told her about my childhood yet.

"I guess we should part ways. I hope to still keep in touch with you. Maybe we can be each other's first second dates." I say and step back.

She frown for a moment and gives me a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I would like that. Goodbye Mr. Grey."

"Goodbye Ms. Hill." I turn and start walking away. I hear fumbling through her small bag and I turn. She gets out her key and opens the door. Fuck it.

I sprint and stop the door from closing and next I know my lips meet hers.

* * *

 **I hope this was a good chapter and we get Ana's name mention but you won't really know what happened between Christian and Ana for a bit. I also want to again thank all of you who haven't told me I should change it or this isn't a fanfic because it is. It is a fiction story made by a fan that uses elements of the original piece of literature and is made up.**

 **I also want to thank those who haven't told me they won't read this because they don't like it. Do you have to? No. Do I want you reading something you don't like? No. Leave it at that.**

 **Thank you. Again.**


	4. Authors Note

Okay... well hello. It has been awhile since I have updated this story and I am here to explain why. I am busy person, I have school matters and I also work for the rest of the time but now that it is summer I am here to continue on this story.

During this time I took the test me to really plan out how my story is going to go and how Christian and Kendall are going to live out their romance so hopefully I update a bit more frequently.

I also want to point out a few things.

1\. This is a Christian and OC story! I get that a lot of you love Christian and Ana, I do too. If you're going to be a fan of the book you gotta love the characters. But sometimes it gets a bit boring after a while so I made up this character in my head based of this character who I saw in a show that this story is inspired from. I added my character with Christian and I liked it. In my story Christian dells with this girl and then has to clash it with hos life and all that jazz. Ana will be in this story but really as lover. You will see. So, next time you leave a comment saying you want Christian and Ana, you will get deleted. I only live harsh comments if it actually helps me!

2\. I got one of y'all point something to me. Something that I should have clarified and something that you guys should have read the in the author's note. This story is and should be bad! Its unedited, without detail, and frankly just my idea board. This was supposed to be for me to really just write something, see if people like it, then once I am done I will edited and re-upload the whole thing with new and improved chapters. I actually forgot to mention something I want to do. Inspired from an author in another site, I want to use this story as a way for you readers let your ideas be heard as well. I was going ask you to comment an idea and if you idea goes well with my story then you will be a character in the story! But... I really won't be able to do that now. Why? Because I am going to redo the chapters in what was going to be my final version. So when I upload the next chapter feel free to reread the last chapters because I will have it done by then.

3\. I want to say thank you to those who don't care about who Christian is with, how I work, and those who have kindly gave me comments so I can be a better writer.:)

I hope to have it done in about two weeks so hang tight till then and thank you for waiting so patiently.

Yours Truly,

mp...


End file.
